Giving In
by FormallyKnownAsTeamBellaCullen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Edward agreed to Bella's negotiation in Eclipse? This is my version of that scene in the Eclipse movie. Written in Bella's POV and uses the dialogue from the movie. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Copyright infringement not intended.**

**This is my version of the kissing/proposal scene in the Eclipse movie. I based the story-line off of the movie with some of the same dialogue. Sorry if it's not exactly the same lines as the movie. I haven't seen it in a couple weeks, but I tried my best to get it as close as possible. This is a one-shot lemon.**

**If you're wondering why I re-uploaded this chapter, I noticed that I forgot some dialogue, so I fixed it.**

**P.S. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

Bella Swan

I was walking up to the Cullen house when it hit me. The insecurities and the awkwardness. I remembered that I had absolutely no idea how to do this. Even with the few tips that Alice had given me, I still felt that it wouldn't be enough. I was almost positive that I would be rejected today. Of course, I should know better, but if Edward insists that I marry him, I want something in return.

With one last deep breath, I walked up the stairs. Edward, of course, beat me to the door. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect beauty. He was half-smiling down at me with his lips closed, instead of the usual showing of his teeth. His eyes were sparkling with joy, and just a hint of admiration. Whatever I did too deserve such a wonderful person, I will never know. I can't help but thank the forces that brought Edward into my world.

I gave him a devoted smile, and his smile immediately widened.

"What are you doing outside? What's wrong?" A small bit of worry was added onto his features. I smiled ruefully this time.

"Nothing."

We both walked through the living room to the stairs. Edward's room was on the third floor, so it took a little bit longer than what I was used to, considering my room is on the second.

Once we reached the door, Edward turned to me. He lifted my hand and touched my bracelet for only a moment before he let go. There was a crystal heart attached on the side opposite of the wolf Jacob gave me.

"It's only fair that I be represented as well." Edward whispered in his velvet voice.

This was a perfect representation of Edward. It's cold, hard, throws rainbows in the sunlight, and most importantly, it's beautiful.

"It's beautiful. Thanks." I looked up from the charm into Edward's eyes. His joyful expression was back. I knew that he was happy I easily accepted a gift…for once.

We walked into his room side by side. I inaudibly gasped - though I guessed Edward heard it anyways. Right in the middle of the room was a large king-sized bed. It was covered in golden sheets that matched Edward's eyes perfectly. There were two gold pillows leaning up against the headboard, and a few decorative pillows on top of them.

"There's a bed." I stated lamely. It was all I could think of to say. Edward chuckled lightly.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable." He gauged my reaction for a moment before adding, "Is it too much?"

Too much? How could a bed - this huge bed in particular - be "too much" when I was planning on using it for more than sleeping?

"No. It's perfect." Perfect indeed. I suppressed a knowing smirk.

"Can I use your bathroom?" My palms were getting sweaty.

_Don't start getting nervous now. It might give you away._

I've never been more happy that Edward couldn't read my thoughts until now.

"Of course you can. It's right over there."

He sat down on the bed and waved to a door on my left. I gave him a small smile as a thank you and stepped inside with my backpack still slung over my shoulder.

As soon as the door was closed behind me, my heart was pounding and my cheeks were flushed. I took long deep breaths to try and collect myself.

_Get it together Bella. You can do this. Edward wants you._

Those three words were all it took to give me confidence and motivation. I kept repeating them over and over in my head like a mantra.

_Edward wants you. Edward wants you._

I unzipped my backpack and pulled out the lingerie Alice lent me. Before all of this, I went to her for her help. She gave me tips on how to "seduce" a man. She also let me use her black lace bra and thong panties. I was embarrassed just to look at them, but Alice insisted that Edward will love it. I hoped she was right.

I stripped off the plaid shirt and black jeans I was wearing, along with my blue sports bra and boy shorts underneath. Before I knew it, I was dressed in the lingerie. I was blushing with embarrassment the whole time.

_Edward wants you. Edward wants you._

I put on my white fuzzy robe without bothering to tie it.

Now I need makeup. I applied a small amount of dark brown eye shadow and black mascara, just the way Alice showed me. Since my legs were already shaven from my shower before I came here, I didn't have to worry about that. I put on some wild kiwi lotion on my legs and arms as a refreshment.

One last thing. My hair. I couldn't do anything fancy to it because I didn't have the necessary tools, so I just brushed it thoroughly until it was silky smooth. My brush was full of hair by the end of it.

I couldn't stall in the bathroom any longer. I swallowed back any fear of rejection, and grabbed the door handle.

_Edward wants you. Edward wants you._

I walked into the room and saw that Edward was relaxing on the bed with his hands behind his head. As soon as he saw me, he stood up and came to my side. I kissed his cheek softly and sat down on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured.

Edward walked near the bed but he didn't sit down.

"Anything." He simply stated.

"Okay, so marriage is the condition for you to change me yourself right?"

He smiled and nodded once.

"Yes." Edward walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

"Well, I want to negotiate my own condition." Here it comes. My heart started thumping wildly. I knew he could hear it.

"Anything you want, it's yours." I truly hoped he meant that.

But just to be sure…

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

That's my cue. My nerves were getting the best of me, and they almost made me quit. But Isabella Marie Swan is no quitter. She goes for what she wants, and she wants Edward. And he wants me. What could go wrong?

I slowly leaned in until my lips were pressed up against Edward's. He was gentle at first, but the passion clicked in seconds later. I waited until he was fully engulfed in the kiss before slipping off my robe. I was genuinely surprised when he didn't even notice that I was almost naked. My shaking fingers tried to unbutton his shirt.

Now he figured it out. His eyes squeezed shut and he shook his head.

"Bella, no."

Edward's eyes slowly opened. It took him longer than I thought to notice what I was wearing. He gasped and his eyes almost popped out of his skull. There's no way to be sure, but I thought I heard him moan. Edward was squirming in his spot. He quickly put one leg over the other. I could tell it was an attempt to hide an erection, and I couldn't help but be proud of that. I caused him to feel that way.

_Edward wants you. Edward wants you._

I pretended I didn't notice and continued the conversation.

"But you said you wanted me to have every human experience." I complained.

"Not one that will risk killing you."

"You won't. And everybody says that once I'm changed all I'm going to want to do is slaughter the whole town." It was true. They all said that. Even Edward said it once.

"That part doesn't last forever."

Darn. He's right. But it does last a _long_ time, or so I've heard. That's enough to keep the argument going.

"I want you. While I'm still me. While I still want you this way."

Once I'm changed, who knows who I'll be then. I know exactly what I'll want. Rosalie said it herself. The only thing that I'll want more than Edward is blood. I want to have this experience before I'm a blood thirsty newborn vampire.

"It's too dangerous." Edward's face was torn between fear and surrendering.

That's a good thing. If I can convince him that it will be okay, this will happen tonight.

"Try! Just try." I was thinking of things that could convince him to give me this one thing I want. I don't _only_ have to marry him…

"I'll go to some ridiculously expensive college and let you buy me a car. I'll marry you. Just try."

Try. That's all he has to do. If it doesn't work out right, then that's that. Then we know. But just an attempt? I don't see why he would say no.

I didn't realize that I was looking down until I noticed Edward get impossibly close. I could almost taste the sweet aroma that is Edward. His cold hand reached out to cup my cheek tenderly. He kissed me softly once, and the electricity sparked between us immediately. I could sense the slight change in his lips as they grew from passionate to needy.

Edward leaned into the kiss so much that I was pushed back. I didn't mind his eagerness. I'm sure it mirrored my own. Edward arched his back once before pulling us both down on the pillows. My breathing picked up as I realized that this was going to happen. And it was going to happen _now_.

Edward grabbed my leg and hitched it over his waist. I moaned when I felt a bulge in his jeans through my panties. I unconsciously bucked my hips and we moaned in unison. His hands were grabbing at my thighs and the small of my back.

Just then and idea came to my mind. I opened my mouth and pressed my tongue to Edward's lower lip. Honestly, I was wishing that he would play along. I figured that he would pull away, since he always did. In fact, I braced myself for it.

Which was why I gasped aloud when I felt his cool tongue against mine. This taste was nothing like I'd ever imagined. It was better. We were battling for dominance within my mouth since I could get hurt by his razor sharp teeth. Edward moved both of his hands to my waist and caressed the bare skin there.

Just now I decided that he was wearing too much clothes. I undid all of the buttons this time and he didn't stop me. Instead, he helped me take it off. Once his shirt was on the floor, he pulled me on top of his chest so I was straddling him. After one short kiss, I slid down his body. My lips kissed all the way down to his belly when I stopped. I traced his belly button with my tongue, and I took satisfaction when Edward moaned. His long pianist fingers weaved into my hair as I kissed and licked down to the seam of his pants.

I undid the one button with my hands, but pulled the zipper down with my teeth. I gripped the fabric and pulled his pants down excruciatingly slow along with his silk boxers. A small gasp escaped my lips when I saw his manhood spring to life.

I've seen a few pictures of a man's penis before - thanks to Renée's choice of reading material that she leaves lying around the house - but never in person. And certainly not one as big as Edward's was. There at the tip was a gleaming pearl of liquid.

I wanted to taste it.

My fingers stroked down his length starting at the tip and down to the base. Edward moaned and squeezed my hair slightly harder. I cupped his testicles in the palm of my hand and loved the way they tightened repeatedly.

I moved my face until it was directly on top of his straining shaft. With my tongue I swiped away the pre-cum from his tip. Just when I thought Edward couldn't taste any better. I was wrong.

This was the best thing I'd ever tasted in my life. He tasted like a combination of vanilla, cinnamon, coconut, and honey. I needed more.

My lips tightened around the tip of his shaft as I bobbed my head up and down; trying to earn more of his juices. Edward was moaning and groaning loudly. Once he even arched his back off of the bed.

"Bella…yes…right there…ungh!" I opened my eyes to see that his expression was of pure pleasure. I sucked harder and moved my head impossibly faster.

"Oh God…that feels so…so good…Bella!" Edward bucked his hips and his erection hit my uvula. I gagged and quickly pulled away.

Edward immediately shot up and put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean-"

Before he could finish, I kissed him. This time Edward pushed me down onto the pillows and ravished the sensitive skin on my neck. His hands trailed down to my bra. He reached around my back to unclasp it, but he didn't know that it opened on the front. I unclasped it myself and threw it next to his clothes on the floor.

Edward cupped my breasts in his cool hands and squeezed. I sighed at the pleasure when he took me in his mouth. His tongue teased my nipple by swirling and flicking it around. Edward pulled away and did the same treatment of my left nipple. Before I knew it, he was licking and sucking his way down my body. Just like I did, Edward swirled his tongue around my belly button while he pulled down my panties.

Edward pushed my thighs apart and kissed my clit. I gasped at the sensation. He seemed to like my reactions, because he smirked.

"Please Edward. I want it…so bad." I spoke in quick lusty gasps.

Edward did not keep me waiting. He sucked on my clit tightly and flicked it around in his mouth. I couldn't stop the moaning and screaming. Edward shoved a finger into my passage and pumped. This was the most intense pleasure I have ever felt. Seconds later, he added another finger. Then another.

"Ed-Edward…harder…fast…yes!"

I pulled at his unruly bronze locks roughly and bucked my hips. Again, he did as I asked and pumped his fingers faster. I knew that I was nearing my orgasm, but I wanted to have that first one with Edward inside of me.

"Edward…stop." Immediately he pulled away with a look of horror on his face.

"Bella, did I hurt you?" I noticed that he didn't remove his fingers from me.

"No, of course not. I'm fine. I just…I want you inside of me when I come." The mood in the room shifted at once. Edward pulled out his fingers and lifted them to his lips. He used his tongue to sweep away the wetness from them, and moaned. I'm guessing he liked the taste of me as much as I loved the taste of him.

Edward grabbed my thighs and pulled my legs around his hips. Nothing was between us as we pressed up against each other. His cold manhood was a wonderful contrast to my overheated core. I bucked my hips and he needed no further invitation.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm absolutely sure about you Edward. I want this…badly." So badly, in fact, that it was almost painful. But I didn't tell him that.

"I love you. So much. I love you." Edward kissed me so sweetly that I almost cried.

"I love you, too."

Edward grabbed his stiff erection and lined it up with my entrance. I nodded when he looked at me for permission.

"I love you." He whispered again and sheathed himself in my center.

When he was a few inches in, he hit my hymen. I've heard that this would hurt, and I assumed that Edward knew that also. I didn't care. I lifted my hips until he was completely inside. I take it back. _This_ was the most intense pleasure I have ever felt. _Ever_.

Edward and I moaned loudly at the same time and we kissed.

"I love you." Edward's hips drew back slowly, and pushed back in twice as fast. I pulled his face down to mine and our tongues massaged each other. The second time he thrust into me, I bucked my hips; bringing him deeper. Soon we had a smooth rhythm, but it wasn't enough.

"Edward…faster…please." I loved how obedient he was sometimes, and this is one of those times. He was thrusting into me so fast that I was having a difficult time keeping up.

Edward tilted my hips. This new position brought him even deeper; hitting spots inside of me that I didn't know I had. His shaft was rubbing up against my overly-sensitive bundle of nerves, and was causing my undoing.

"Bella…I'm getting…so close." Edward's thrusting became more and more inconsistent.

"Me too." I whispered.

A pleasurable twisting in the pit of my stomach occurred just then, and I could feel my muscles tightening around Edward's shaft. He could feel this. Edward brought his hand in between us and made circles around my clit.

"Bella…come for me baby…please."

He sounded so sexy when he said things like that. Edward circled around my clit even faster. My head fell back into the pillows and I yelled.

"Edwaaard!"

"Bellaaa!"

Suddenly, a rush of pleasure shot through my body to the tips of my toes. I forced my closed eyes open to look at Edward. His face was contorted with pleasure and bliss. He was panting and moaning and was staring back at me. Another wave of my orgasm flashed as I felt Edward's cold seed fill me. I was his, and he was mine. We became one unity. Fire and ice. Summer and Winter. Day and night. Two beings meant to be together.

My trembling thighs relaxed around Edward's hips as I began to calm down.

Edward kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Now I guess it's my turn to hold up my end of the bargain."

Edward chuckled softly.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. We didn't agree to anything. You got what you wanted, no strings attached." Edward pulled out and lied beside me.

"No. I want to. I said that I'd marry you if we tried. I think that I should keep that promise."

I hugged him tightly.

"You really would do that for me?" Edward's voice broke on the last word. My lips pressed up against the sensitive skin under his ear. A small moan escaped his mouth.

"Yes. I love you, and I want to tie myself to you in every way humanly possible."

Edward cupped my face in his hands before kissing me wildly. I instantly melted into the kiss and was aroused. He pulled away too soon though.

"You know, where I was from, things were a lot less complicated."

This caught me by surprise. I didn't know why he started like this or where he was going with it.

"And if I'd have met you back then, I would've courted you. We would have taken chaperone strolls, and had ice tea on the porch." Edward stood up and pulled me into a sitting position.

"I may have stolen a kiss or two. But only after asking your father's permission, I would have gotten down on one knee."

Edward knelt on the ground.

"And I would have presented you with a ring."

I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me.

"Play along, Bella."

I gulped. He wanted to propose to me. Naked. I almost laughed at the irony. This wouldn't exactly be a good story to tell people.

_How did Edward propose? Well, I seduced Edward into having sex with me. If he did that then I'd marry him. So we did it, and Edward proposed nude._

Yeah. Great story…

I took a deep breath. He pulled out a little black box from behind his back. It was a ring box. He opened it, and there was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen inside. It was a large oval with many jewels embedded in it. I didn't linger on the ring long. Instead I looked into Edward's eyes.

"It was my mother's."

I noticed him take a long deep breath before continuing.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Despite the fact that Edward knew I would say yes, he still had a hint of worry that I would deny him. I decided to end his worry as soon as possible. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes."

Edward looked down only for a moment before smiling widely back at me. His eyes were sparkling with happiness, and for the first time, I was as excited to get married as he was.

We both stood up at the same time and hugged each other tightly. Edward picked me up a few inches off of the ground and spun me around.

Once again, I felt so loved and blissful knowing that this wonderful man was mine. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Copyright infringement not intended.**

**This is the same as the first chapter, but in Edward's point of view. I wasn't planning on continuing the story, but I just **_**had**_** to let everyone know what Edward was thinking.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Edward Cullen

I was lying on my bed waiting for Bella. My family went out to go hunting so they will have enough strength for the battle tomorrow. Honestly, I am more than happy that I will be staying back with Bella during the fight. We compromised, and Bella gave me two options: either she is in the clearing doing what she can to help, or I don't fight along with my family but instead keep Bella safe. If she was in the clearing, there was a risk that she could be hurt… or killed.

I quickly decided against that idea.

So Bella and I have the entire house to ourselves for tonight since it would be unnecessary for me to hunt.

Outside, I could hear the roar of Bella's truck pull up to the driveway. As I was walking down the stairs, I noticed Bella's footsteps come to a stop. She wasn't quite at the door yet, so I wondered if she was alright. Once we met eyes, she walked forward up the eight steps. I opened the door for her and smiled. She rewarded me with a beautiful smile of her own. Her floral scent hit me like a wrecking ball, and I swallowed back a pool of venom building up in my mouth.

"What are you doing outside? What's wrong?" I whispered. I hope she wasn't hurt or upset. Her smile shifted from devoted to almost regretful.

"Nothing."

I led her inside and we walked up the three stories to my room at a human pace. My hand slipped inside of my pocket to grab the graduation present for Bella: a clear heart charm for her bracelet. I paused and turned to her when we reached the threshold of my room. I raised her arm towards me and skillfully attached the charm on the opposite end of the carved wolf.

"It's only fair that I be represented as well."

I released her wrist so she could examine the charm. She gasped and twisted it around in the light, sending flickers of light around. I chose this hand-me-down from my mother and father to give to Bella because it would be a perfect representation of myself. It was cold, hard, reflected rainbows in the sunlight, my heart is as silent, and it belongs to Bella.

"It's beautiful. Thanks." She looked up just in time to see me smile widely. Bella actually accepted a gift from me without being difficult about it. I'm sure that wouldn't be the case if she knew that it was a 5-karat diamond.

I decided to keep that fact a secret.

After a moment of looking into Bella's chocolate brown eyes, I led us both into my room. A barely audible gasp escaped her lips once we were completely inside. Her eyes were locked on the golden king-sized bed I place in the room.

When I first brought it in, Emmett gave me the most difficult time. He delivered vulgar and highly-inappropriate comments about the "activities" Bella and I would need a bed for. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. I didn't want to encourage the monster by reacting. After several hours, he just got bored and watched sports.

Bella sighed once.

"There's a bed." I chuckled both at the tone of her voice and the look of genuine surprise on her features.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable." I watched her expression for any sign of denial. "Is it too much?"

Bella's eyes glazed over for a moment in thought before she shook her head.

"No. It's perfect." She responded. One corner of her lips twitched upwards. Before I could ask what amused her, she cleared her throat.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Bella asked; suddenly nervous.

What could possibly make her nervous? I pushed away the suspicions and nodded.

"Of course you can. It's right over there."

I waved my head in the general direction of the bathroom as I sat down on the bed. She smiled thankfully and sped inside, slamming the door behind her. It didn't escape my notice that she brought her backpack inside.

I let out a sigh and laid back against the gold pillows. I wanted to know what Bella could possibly be worried or nervous about. Maybe it is just the fact that tonight will be the first night that Bella and I will be in my house all alone. Honestly, I was a bit nervous about that part too. But not quite enough to start hyperventilating.

Bella was only in the bathroom for a minute before I started getting worried. I hoped that she was still okay. I kept reminding myself that she was a human and didn't do things as quickly as vampires do. I tried to calm myself by relaxing with my hands cupped behind my head. I closed my eyes and thought about one thing: Bella.

I pictured the things that I would miss about Bella when she is turned. Her warm translucent skin with pink colored cheeks. The soft thumping of her heartbeat that quickens in my presence. Her chocolate brown eyes that are the closest translation of her hidden thoughts.

I internally sighed. Those thing I would miss the most. The sound of a handle turning caught my attention. I looked up to see Bella dressed in a white fuzzy robe. Her eyes looked the same, but yet different.

She was wearing makeup. Bella never wears makeup. I didn't know why she would think that it would be necessary. Most girls wear makeup to make themselves look pretty. Bella doesn't need that. I didn't understand why she would wear it if she's going to bed either.

I discarded the thought and raced to Bella's side. She kissed me once on the cheek before sitting on the bed. Just as I approached the bed, Bella spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" She murmured.

I remained standing and responded with a simple, "Anything."

"Okay, so marriage is the condition for you to change me yourself right?" Bella subconsciously bit down on her lower lip.

I smiled and nodded before sitting next to Bella on the bed.

"Yes."

"Well, I want to negotiate my own condition." What could she possibly want that is making her heart race like a hummingbird? My mind was blank. I'm sure that she will surprise me. She always does.

"Anything you want, it's yours." I looked deep into her brown eyes.

Bella hesitated before adding, "You promise?"

"Yeah."

I was trying to figure out what Bella wanted. She didn't give me an answer. Instead, she leaned in close until our lips were touching. I silently moaned like I always do when I kiss Bella. I kissed her gently at first, but couldn't hold back the passion for too long. Bella shifted slightly, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. Her warm hand pressed up against the collar of my shirt, and made quick work to unbutton the first two buttons. I froze and pulled away with understanding.

Bella wanted sex.

"Bella, no."

I opened my eyes and looked her face. In the back of my mind, I noticed that there was something white and fuzzy sprawled across the floor. A robe. I looked down at Bella's body and almost collapsed in shock and arousal. I moaned at the sight of Bella wearing nothing but a black lace bra and matching thong panties. I almost ripped them to shreds and did the act I knew we both wanted to do. I instantly put my right leg over my left in an attempt to cover up my obvious state of arousal.

"But you said you wanted me to have every human experience." Bella leaned in closer, but I made sure to stay a safe distance away. She smelled so intoxicating; so inviting. Her usual strawberry and freesia scent was combined with hints of kiwi. I assumed that she was wearing a lotion of some sort.

"Not one that will risk killing you." If I gave in tonight, then who know what would become of it! I could lose concentration just for a moment. Just long enough to crush all the bones in her pelvis area. I couldn't let that happen. Not until she's less fragile.

"You won't. And everybody says that once I'm changed all I'm going to want to do is slaughter the whole town." She complained.

"That part doesn't last forever." It may last a long time, but if I said that, it wouldn't exactly help my case.

"I want you. While I'm still me. While I still want you this way."

She wants me. And _only_ me. She doesn't want to give up her virtue to just anyone. She doesn't want the experience itself. She wants to share the experience with _me_. I shook my head with one last tiny thread of my resolve left.

"It's too dangerous."

Bella's eyes lit up at the obvious indecision apparent on my face and voice.

"Try! Just try. I'll go to some ridiculously expensive college and let you buy me a car. I'll marry you. Just try."

Bella would do all of that for me. So many things that I wanted to give to her - and _this_ is what she wants. What ever happened to "abstaining from sex until you're married?" Everything is so much more complicated in this era.

If I tried to give Bella what she wants and it didn't work out right - if I'm losing control - then I can stop. We'd have nothing to lose. If I just try, like Bella said, then we would know for sure how good my control is.

I subconsciously leaned in until I was merely centimeters away from Bella. Her scent was so powerful. I raised my hand to cup her cheek lovingly, and gently brushed my lips over hers. Something clicked and I was overcome with the most powerful urge to be as close to Bella as I could.

I leaned in until my weight forced Bella to bend backwards slightly. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled us both down on the pillows. Bella's breathing and heartbeat doubled in speed in sync with each other. I guessed that she realized that I was giving in to my most primal desire to make love to her.

I decided to push my control even further as an idea came to mind. I trailed my fingers down her waist until they reached her thigh. I hitched her leg over my waist, and our most sensitive areas rubbed against one another. Bella bucked her hips onto my hardened length, eliciting a moan from both of us. I used my free hand to pull her closer by the small of her back.

Bella pressed her body against mine harder and I felt something warm against my lips: her tongue. If I was going to make love to her tonight, I needed to take risks with my control. I slowly opened my mouth and massaged her tongue with my own.

It was like we had never kissed before! The taste of Bella now was indescribable against my tongue. Nothing I could say would ever justify how delicious Bella was to me. I moved my hand from her back down to her waist. My fingers traced lazy patterns on the bare skin.

Bella sighed and moved her hands from around my neck to the collar of my shirt. When she was through with the buttons, I pulled the shirt off and threw it next to the robe. I pulled Bella on top of me until she was straddling my waist. She kissed me lightly once before sliding downwards. I didn't have to guess what she was about to do next. She kissed and licked her way down to my stomach before tracing her tongue over my navel. I moaned and laced my fingers through her mahogany locks when she kissed down to the seam of my pants.

Bella undid the button quickly with her hands before pulling the zipper down with her teeth. I almost came right on the spot when I noticed how close she was to my aching erection. Bella wrapped her fingers around the waistband of my pants and boxers; pulling them down too slow for my liking.

A gasp escaped Bella's lips when I was free from my confinements. Her eyes widened as she took in my rigid length. She overlooked me for a long while before focusing on the tip. I noticed a small bead of pre-cum dripping from the head.

Bella unexpectedly stroked the pads of her two first fingers down my length. I moaned loudly and squeezed Bella's hair a little bit harder, but not enough to cause pain. Her small hand made its way to my testicles and she held them until they tightened almost painfully.

Bella repositioned until her mouth was hovering over my erection. Using her tongue, she lapped up the liquid and we moaned together.

She wrapped her hot little mouth around my shaft and bobbed her head up and down.

I moaned and growled in response to the feeling. This pleasure was the best thing I have ever felt in my entire existence. I never knew a feeling like this existed. When I took the task in my own hands, it had never felt as amazing as this. Bella used the end of her tongue to circle my head before raking her teeth along the bottom.

"Bella…yes…right there…ungh!" My eyelids slipped closed as I was nearing orgasm.

"Oh God…that feels so…so good…Bella!" I needed more. My hips bucked up and I vaguely registered Bella pull away. My eyes shot open just in time to notice her gagging. I must have accidentally hit her uvula. I sat up quickly and cupped my hand over her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean-"

My sentence was cut short when Bella kissed me. I was immediately turned on again and pushed her down on the pillows. I kissed and sucked the sweet spot on the side of her neck as my hands slid to unclasp her bra. I couldn't find the hook at first, but Bella opened it herself. This bra opened at her sternum. She threw it into our pile of clothes.

I stared at her perfect breasts and loved the way her nipples tightened in arousal. I cupped her breasts in my palms and squeezed gently. I wonder what her nipples taste like, and how they would feel against my tongue. I didn't wonder for long. My lips wrapped around her right nipple and flicked it around with my tongue. I pulled away to do the same treatment to the left.

I would have loved to stay there forever, but there was another part of her I wanted to taste; that I needed to taste. I kissed and sucked down to her stomach. I copied what she did to me and traced my tongue over her navel. I took in a deep breath and smelled how potent Bella's arousal was. I pulled down her black lace panties and spread apart her thighs to look at her.

She was beautiful. Her flower opened up to me: begging me to taste her. I pressed my lips to her clit, making Bella gasp. I smirked at her reactions to my teasing.

"Please Edward. I want it…so bad."

I obeyed more than eagerly and sucked on her clit. Using my tongue, I flicked it around until Bella was moaning and screaming my name. I used my forefinger to plunge into her folds. Bella's moans got exponentially louder as I added two more fingers.

"Ed-Edward…harder…fast…yes!"

Bella snaked her hands through my hair and pulled on the ends. I pumped my fingers harder and faster. Her hips were rising wildly and I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers. She was nearing her orgasm. I tilted the angle of my fingers until I hit the sweet spot that made her gasp aloud.

"Edward…stop."

Oh no. I hurt her. I stopped my ministrations immediately and looked up at her.

"Bella, did I hurt you?" I almost hyperventilated at the thought of it. I don't know what I would do if I caused Bella even the slightest bit of pain. I would never forgive myself.

"No, of course not. I'm fine. I just…I want you inside of me when I come." I moaned silently in understanding. I pulled out my fingers from her opening and brought them to my lips. Using my tongue, I lapped away all of the wetness. I groan escaped my lips at the taste of her. She tasted like a sweet mixture of honey, strawberries, cinnamon and a hint of saltiness.

I pulled Bella's legs around my hips until our bodies were pressed up against each other. Her tantalizing core sent waves of heat around my erection. A flood of arousal dripped down from her center as she bucked her hips.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" I leaned down to press our foreheads together lovingly.

"I'm absolutely sure about you Edward. I want this…badly." I agreed. My erection was pulsing painfully with my desire for her. A desire that I needed to sate soon before I explode.

"I love you. So much. I love you." I kissed her gently but yet passionately.

"I love you, too."

I wrapped my fingers around my rigid shaft and aligned it to her entrance.

"I love you." I whispered before pushing inside.

I didn't stop pushing until I felt it: her hymen. I knew that this would hurt her, and I didn't want to be the cause of her pain. Apparently she didn't care. Her hips rose until I was completely inside. There were no words in any language that could even begin to describe the pleasure I was feeling. Even the satisfaction of knowing that Bella was forever mine, and I was hers. We moaned simultaneously and kissed.

"I love you." I murmured once more before drawing my hips back. When I was almost completely out, I plunged in twice as fast. Bella pulled my face down so we could kiss. When I thrust again, Bella bucked her hips in time. We soon found a rhythm.

"Edward…faster…please." I once again obeyed more than willingly and increased my tempo.

I grabbed her hips and tilted them until I could hit that one sweet spot of hers. I could feel myself rubbing over her sensitive clit as I moved within her.

"Bella…I'm getting…so close." I couldn't keep pace any longer as my abdomen began to twist and tighten.

"Me too."

Bella whimpered and threw her head back as her muscled clenched around me. I placed my hand in between our bodies and rubbed circles on her bundle of nerves.

"Bella…come for me baby…please."

I've never called her "baby" before. I kind of liked it. My thumb circled her clit even faster; causing Bella's undoing. She threw her head back once more.

"Edwaaard!"

"Bellaaa!"

I was unexpectedly brought into an orgasm as Bella's muscled squeezed around my shaft. I stilled my movements as a pleasurable white flash spread to every nerve ending in my body starting at my groin. My release flooded to fill Bella. I was panting and moaning in sync with Bella now. A smile appeared around the edges of my lips as I thought of what had just happened.

I had just made love to Bella and nothing bad came out of it. I had claimed her as mine - though I didn't like that more animalistic side - for all of eternity. We were just two halves of a whole who were meant to fit together - like a puzzle. I reveled in the fact that she was made perfectly for me as I was for her.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing Bella once more on the lips.

"Thank you. Now I guess it's my turn to hold up my end of the bargain." She murmured.

I chuckled quietly as I pulled out to lay beside her.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. We didn't agree to anything. You got what you wanted, no strings attached." She was shaking her head before I even finished.

"No. I want to. I said that I'd marry you if we tried. I think that I should keep that promise."

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You really would do that for me?" I'm sure that if I were physically capable of producing tears, they would be running down my cheeks by now. Bella leaned closer until her lips pressed up against the most sensitive skin below my ear. I tried to hold back a moan.

Unsuccessfully I might add.

"Yes. I love you, and I want to tie myself to you in every way humanly possible."

I held her face in my hands as gently as if she were a delicate soap bubble and kissed her passionately. I pulled away once I smelled her arousal.

"You know, where I was from, things were a lot less complicated."

I noticed Bella blink twice in confusion as I took an unexpected turn in the conversation.

"And if I'd have met you back then, I would've courted you. We would have taken chaperone strolls, and had ice tea on the porch." I rose from the bed and pulled Bella until she was sitting on the edge.

"I may have stolen a kiss or two. But only after asking your father's permission, I would have gotten down on one knee."

I acted out my words and knelt on the ground.

"And I would have presented you with a ring."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but I was quicker.

"Play along, Bella."

She gulped once as she understood what I was doing. I stretched my arm to the pile of clothes behind me and pulled out the ring box from my pants pocket. I opened the box slowly. Bella took a short meaningful look at the ring, but her eyes flashed back up to mine quickly.

"It was my mother's."

I took one long deep breath as I tried to collect myself.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I couldn't help but worry that Bella would deny me yet again, despite of what she said. As if she was reading my mind, she nodded immediately and smiled.

"Yes."

I looked down for a moment before smiling widely back up at her. She had no idea how much that one three-letter word meant to me right now. Again, if I was capable of producing tears, I would be crying uncontrollably, I was so happy.

I jumped up at the same moment Bella did and pulled her tightly to my chest. I lifted her a few inches off of the ground as I spun her around in a complete circle. My chin rested on her shoulder as I reveled in this moment. The moment where I knew that I was lucky enough to have such a magnificently perfect woman in my life.

And she was mine for all of eternity.


End file.
